


Horror Movies on Valentine's Day

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Silence of the Lambs References, Valentine's Day Fluff, lee!virgil, ler!thomas, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Thomas is celebrating Valentine's Day with all the sides individually before the 14th actually comes around. Today is his 'date night' with Virgil and as it turns out: horror movies have become the new romantic genre!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Horror Movies on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was put together during a roleplay with Pumpkinpaw. With her permission, I could create (and edit the hell out of) this fanfic! I hope you enjoy the fanfic, Lu!
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day to all my friends, online friends, and followers on AO3 and Tumblr! I know there are some people who don't like Valentine's Day because it's turned into a money grab and expectation creator, but hey: the whole holiday started out in Rome and included sacrificing 2 men named Valentine. This happened a few times during the third century! Sooooooo: Fuck off love!

Thomas had been trying to hang out with all the sides as Valentine's Day showed up. He often tried to save the Valentine’s family/friends stuff on actual Valentine’s day, and would celebrate with the sides before the day. He adored them and wanted to show his appreciation for all the parts of him that made him Thomas Sanders. 

He had started out with Patton because he had known him the longest. He made Valentine’s crafts and cards with the Dad, and had a snuggle party with all of Patton’s stuffed animals! They even made little palm-sized heart pillows! They were so cute and a couple of them ended up with googly eyes and pink lipstick! 

For Logan, Thomas had put together some board games to play and shared a cup of red wine with him. Logan often liked simple and enjoyable, so Thomas offered that to him. He also...may or may not have drawn little hearts and cheesy messages on Logan’s face by the time he fell asleep from the wine...

When he moved onto Roman, Thomas threw a red-themed Valentine’s Day fiesca for him. Roman happily enjoyed the endless chocolate bits, the cute little edible hearts and absolutely loved the roses he received for Valentines day.  
“I no longer feel single this Valentine’s Day!” Roman had reacted, crying a tear or two. 

Now, it was Virgil’s turn. He didn’t really know what exactly to do because of his ‘darker’ aesthetic. But, he knew Virgil would help him figure out what they could do together. Thomas called him and had him summoned in front of him. 

Virgil stumbled a little as he was summoned. “Oh- Jeez! Warn a dude, Thomas!” Virgil reacted, thrown a little off guard by the sudden change of scenery. 

Thomas bit his lip in both guilt yet amusement. “Hi Virgil. Sorry about that.” Thomas replied, waving. 

Virgil adjusted his sweater and moved his bangs back into his eyes. “‘Sup Thomas. Whatddya need?” He asked. 

Thomas chuckled and handed him a card that said ‘Valentine I’m batty for you’ with a cute bat and a few black and purple hearts below it. Virgil smiled a little at the gesture. “Thanks Thomas. You didn’t have to.” 

Thomas laughed at that. “I wanted to! I wanted to hang out with you!” Thomas told him. 

Virgil raised his eyebrows. “Say what now?” 

Thomas giggled. “I want to hang out with you.” Thomas repeated. 

Virgil looked around a little and shrugged his shoulders. “Alright.” 

Virgil took his invite, but his eyes said something a little different. 

“You okay?” Thomas asked. 

Virgil bit his lip and looked away. “Why the hell do you wanna hang out with me of all people?” Virgil asked. 

Thomas’s face softened as he opened his arms to him. Virgil reluctantly took the hug, and grew surprised when he felt Thomas sit him down. “Because I’m celebrating Valentine’s day with all the sides!” Thomas replied. 

Virgil lifted an eyebrow. “But...Why me? Anxiety? Hello?” Virgil asked, a little more bluntly. “Why not Patton?” 

Thomas smiled at that. “Cause I’m in the mood to hang out with you!” Thomas replied. “And I already hung out with Patton recently.” 

Virgil blinked in surprise. “Uh…okay…” 

Virgil shifted in his seat, not sure what he had planned. “So...What do you wanna...y’know...do?” he asked. 

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. What do you do on Valentines day?” Thomas asked. 

Virgil scoffed and smiled. “Horror movies are usually my go-to.” He admitted. 

Now it was Thomas’s turn to be surprised. “Really? You watch horror movies?” Thomas reacted. 

Virgil smirked and snickered. “I watch them all the time.” Virgil replied. 

Thomas bit his lip. “I...but you’re…” 

“I’m fight or flight? Yeah, funnily enough: I don’t get spooked easily.” Virgil added. 

Thomas widened his eyes and clapped his hands. “Alright! Let’s watch a horror movie!” Thomas replied, turning on the TV. “Any specific horror movies you wanna watch?” he asked. 

Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t really matter.” 

Thomas soon came up with ‘The Silence of the Lambs’. 

Virgil laughed when Thomas considered that one. “Do I look like a Remus to you?” He asked. 

“No, but I do know you like cult classics. And this is as classic as it gets.” Thomas replied. “And: it was released on February 14th.” He added. 

Virgil looked at the screen with a confused and surprised face. “Why was that the release date option for this thriller movie?” Virgil asked. 

“Maybe we can watch and find out ourselves?” Thomas offered. 

Virgil chuckled. “Oh BoY! I cAn’T wAiT!” Virgil declared in his best Remus impression. Thomas bursted out laughing at that. “Oh! I have an idea.” Virgil added suddenly. Thomas slowly stopped laughing and looked at him. “Let’s turn this into a game. First person to get scared gets tickled for an hour.” Virgil suggested. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows. “Really?! Where the heck did that come from?!” Thomas asked. 

Virgil froze up a little and bit his lip. “Remus and I used to play it.” Virgil admitted. “It was a challenge option that suited both of us, and we would make challenges based on the movies.” Virgil explained. 

Thomas smiled and poked his side. Virgil jumped and shot him a warning look with a smirk. “The movie hasn’t started yet! That’s cheating!” Virgil yelled at him. 

Thomas threw his hands up. “Fine, fine! Okay.” Thomas turned on the movie. 

“Good luck.” Virgil purred in a teasy, smug voice. 

Thomas smirked. “Good luck to you too.” He replied. Virgil gave Thomas a push as the production logos finished playing. 

The movie started off with Clarice training and running in the woods. The movie moved right along to Clarice getting the case all the way to her seeing the information about Dr. Hannibal Lector and meeting him. The meeting was mostly quiet and as a result, it had been turned up quite loudly to catch the dialogue. 

Partway through their first meeting, Clarice calmly throws a comeback to Dr. Lector’s personal and over specific observations about Clarice. Virgil smiled at Clarice’s intelligence. The feeling of satisfaction filled him as he looked away for only a minute, before the sound of something screeching made him jump and look back over. 

The screeching was only a desk. A bloody desk. The movie had been so quiet until then. 

Thomas laughed at this and started wiggling his fingers menacingly. “60 minutes of tickles is a gooooo!” He declared excitedly. 

Virgil yelped and leaned back. “N-No! Nah! I-I wasn’t ready!-” 

Thomas giggled and brought his fingers closer and closer to Virgil. “No one’s eeeever ready for jumpscares…” Thomas reminded him slyly. 

Virgil bit his lip as a wobbly grin appeared on his face. 

“Hey Alexa! Set a timer for 60 minutes!” Thomas yelled to the Alexa in the kitchen. 

Virgil widened his eyes and punched his arm lightly. “You ass!” 

[Setting a timer for 60 minutes.] Alexa replied. 

Thomas immediately started tickling his sides and ribs first. Virgil grunted and bucked his hips, refusing to give him what he wanted without a fight. Thomas snickered at his determination. “I should’ve known the ticklish emo would hide his giggles.” Thomas said with a sly voice. “Am I gonna have to work to get any laughter out of you?” He asked as well. 

Virgil glared at him, pushing Thomas’s shoulders while he fought. In response: Thomas grabbed his wrist sleeves in one hand, and pinned them a couple feet above Virgil’s own belly. 

Virgil fought to pull his wrists away. “You won’t get me laughing.” Virgil angrily vowed, struggling to pull his sweater sleeves out of Thomas’s hand. 

Thomas giggled at that, and took a mental note of the unzipped sweater. “There there, we’ll see about that!” Thomas dug his fingers into the open armpit. “A tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!” Thomas teased as he moved his hand down to his upper ribs. 

Virgil blushed a bright red from the teasing alone, and bit his lip hard as he writhed under the man. 

Next, Thomas moved his hands to his belly and started drumming and squishing it. “Look at dis wittle bewwyyyy! It’s so squooshy and adorable!” Thomas teased even further in a baby voice. 

By now, the teasing and tickling was starting to get to him. Virgil had started letting out a few little giggles here and there. “Shuhut uhup!” Virgil shot back. 

Thomas gasped excitedly. “Was that a giggle I heard?” Thomas teased, still treating Virgil like a little kid. 

Virgil just growled at that. “F-Fuck off.” 

Thomas just continued to tickle him, going higher and higher pitched to baby him even more. “Was that a giggle I heard?” Thomas moved his hand to his side and started squeezing. “Was that a giggle giggle giggle I heard?” Thomas teased with his face closer to Virgil’s. Virgil clenched his teeth and started slightly tittering as his lips stretched and loosened. “I think it was!” Thomas answered his own question. 

Virgil’s throat was letting out little titters and giggles while his lips were working against him and creating a smile despite his attempts to stop it. “Sh-Shuhut uhup! Ahass!” Virgil shot back hollowly while kicking and bucking to get Thomas off of him. 

Thomas giggled and took another look at the unzipped sweater. The reality of the situation was that Virgil could easily get out of there. He could easily slip his hands out and run away without his jacket. So Virgil was either super connected to his jacket, or Virgil didn’t want to escape! 

“Hey Virgil?” Thomas asked. 

“Whahahat?” He responded. 

“Do you like being tickled?” he asked him. 

Virgil scoffed at that. “Whahat gahave yohohou thahat idehea?” Virgil shot back with a deepening red blush. 

Thomas smirked and leaned in. “Don’t make me do it…” He warned. “Dooon’t make me do the raspberry thing!” Thomas warned, leaning closer and closer with a big smirk on his face. 

Virgil glared defiantly at him. But...there was the slightest smirk on his face that told him everything: “Fuck. Off.” 

Thomas smiled as he listened to that reply, and blew a BIG raspberry on Virgil’s covered belly. Virgil threw his head back and SCREAMED! 

Thomas bursted out laughing at him as he lifted his head away from his belly. “Here lies Virgil Sanders. A beloved person with a blunt yet secretly caring attitude towards life. May his soul and cohohonfidehehence-” Thomas had to pause to let himself laugh at his own stupid joke, “Rehest in peheheace.” 

Virgil punched Thomas in the arm with his ‘bound’ arm lightly. “Shuhuhut the fuhuhuck up!” He yelled back at him. 

Thomas smiled in pure amusement as he resumed tickling his side. The man leaned in again and blew another belly raspberry on his ticklish victim. 

Virgil started squealing and kicking as his laughter finally broke free from his lungs. “FAAAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!” 

Thomas gasped excitedly and threw his fist in the air! “YES! I DID IT!” he shouted before returning back to tickling. Virgil just hissed through his laughter and shook his head. 

Thomas quickly started tickling up and down his ribs and sides. He wanted to get as much laughter as he could out of Virgil, before the hour ended and the movie resumed. 

Virgil threw his head back as he laughed harder, while squirming and shaking his body back and forth. 

“Listen to his laughter! You can surely tell he’s experiencing heaven!” Thomas declared proudly. 

Virgil glared right at Thomas again, kicking his legs uselessly behind Thomas. 

Thomas took this as evidence to the truth. “Or maybe, this IS his heaven!” Thomas offered. “Is getting tickled by your main Sanders your ultimate choice of heaven?” Thomas teased. 

Virgil’s face was bright and shaded with blush from forehead to collar bones. “I HAHAHATE YOHOHOHOU!” He shouted back. 

Thomas sent Virgil a fake pity face. “Awww, I don’t think you hate me that much, do you?” Thomas asked, before giving Virgil’s belly button a poke. 

Finally, Virgil pushed against him and tried sitting up. “Yehehehes!” 

But Thomas gasped in hurt and offense. “How DARE you!” He reacted. “That hurts my poor, weakened heart! How dare you say such nasty things!” Thomas reacted dramatically, almost replicating a Roman move. 

Virgil completely paled at his expression and immediately tried scrambling off the couch. But Thomas was fast! The man wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and pulled him right back into his ticklish demise. This time: in his lap. 

“Screw you dude!” Virgil shot at him. 

“The hour isn’t up yet, Virgil!” Thomas reminded him. 

“I don’t care!” Virgil argued, squealing as Thomas was already getting back to work. 

Thomas wrapped one arm around Virgil’s waist and used the other hand to squeeze and dig into Virgil’s hip. Virgil threw his head back against Thomas’s shoulder and laughed his heart out. This made Thomas smile happily. Listening to Virgil’s laugh was like a treat to anyone. So Thomas made it a point to listen to it without his own teasing drowning out the pretty sound. 

Virgil continued to push against him, but his force had lessened quite dramatically from earlier. As an ending finale, Thomas made his other arm join around Virgil’s waist and blew a raspberry into his neck. 

Thomas was expecting a loud scream, a burst of cackles or a snort of some sort! 

But all he got was a short giggle fit. Though it was a lackluster finale, Thomas still applauded the sound of Virgil’s giggles. 

Thomas lifted his head back up and noticed there was STILL no alarm going off to indicate the end of the timer. So, he decided to ask. “Het Alexa! How much time is left?” He asked. 

[There is 10 minutes left on the timer. Would you like to stop it, Gay Lord?] Alexa asked.

Virgil wheezed at the unexpected nickname. THAT WAS THE ALEXA’S NICKNAME FOR THOMAS?! IT WAS PERFECT! 

“GAHAHAHAY LOHOHOHORD!” 

Thomas snickered at that too. “Ihi forgot I set that as my nickname!” he admitted. 

Virgil snorted at that and continued to laugh hysterically at the nickname. 

Yehehehes, stop the tihimer!” Thomas replied to Alexa. 

[............You will need to connect to the internet first-] 

Thomas leaned forward and bursted out laughing at that, while Virgil shook his head. “FUHUCK YOU, ALEXA!” Thomas yelled at the AI. 

[But...But…] 

Virgil leaned his head back against Thomas’s chest and laughed himself to tears. Virgil’s entire body was shaking and spasming from how hard he was laughing. Thomas was also just allowing himself to die of laughter. As it would turn out, the tickling he got from Thomas was nothing compared to Alexa’s stupidity! Alexa’s stupidity seemed to make him laugh even more! 

Well, make that both of them. 

Thomas soon stopped laughing and patted Virgil’s back to help him get it out so he could breath. Virgil had been tickled AND thrown into more fits of laughter after. So he was in more dire need of breath now than before. 

Virgil eventually stopped laughing and was left with heavy panting. “Ahahaha...oh...oh my gosh…” Virgil tried to speak. “I...I’ll admit...I…” Virgil was starting to confess something to him. 

Thomas allowed him time to get his words out and rested his head on the back of the couch. Thomas took the time to stop the movie that was still playing while they had the tickle fight. 

Virgil bit his lip. “I...had a lot of fun…” He finally got out. 

Thomas smiled genuinely at that. “Yeah?” 

Virgil turned to look at Thomas behind him, and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Thomas hugged Virgil from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. But Virgil turned himself around and gave Thomas a tight hug. Virgil’s eyeshadow had turned a purple color from the love and affection he was getting. But there was still one more thing he wanted to tell Thomas. 

“Thomas?” Virgil called. 

Thomas tilted his head. “Yes?” 

Virgil purred. “Uh...I uh…” He closed his eyes. “I love you.” 

Thomas smiled and gently fluffed his hair. “I love you too Virgil!” Thomas replied. 

Virgil cuddled up against Thomas and allowed him to play with his hair more. Virgil started to purr and melt into the touch he was being given. Before they knew it, both the boys had fallen asleep. 

Later on, Roman had walked out of the room and noticed the two cuddlers. He giggled and took a picture before sending it to the others. After that, Roman draped a blanket on top of them and sat down on the other side of the couch. 

Logan: [I’m delighted to see Thomas and Virgil spending time together.] 

Janus: [This is totally not the cutest thing I’ve seen in ages.] 

Roman laughed at Janus’s reaction and replied: [I know, right?!] 

Remus: [Awww! Cuties! 💚💚]

Patton: [Look at my two adorable kiddos cuddling!! 💖😻 I set it as my lock screen!]


End file.
